The Man Known As Bakeneko
by MikazukiOfTheEast
Summary: After The Third Ninja World War, small clan have left devastated. One member have decided to restore his clan and clean its name. Read and see as this ambition will drive him into darkness.
1. Chapter 1:You're a Ninja Now

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto. Naruto is owned by Kishimoto Masashi. I only own my Own Characters (OC)

**CHAPTER 1. YOU'RE NINJA NOW**

**NEKOSHIRO HYOHITO: 9 YO**

**TETSUGA: 9 YO**

**MANEKI: 9 YO**

**NEKOSHIRO TORAMARU: 36 YO**

**NEKOSHIRO CHIITA: 34 YO**

**NEKOSHIRO SHINKU: 38 YO**

Many years ago, The Third Ninja World War was going on. This war was very unprecedented, and that's why all nations were with shortage of war potential. That's why even very young children were thrown onto the battlefield, some of those children became famous during the war, for example Hatake Kakashi aka Copy Ninja Kakashi. But one of those children was even more powerful, that child was known as Nekoshiro Hyohito

2 years later

There was a small village known as Tsumegakure. Tsumegakure is one of the villages in Land of Fire and this village is Konoha's ally. In Tsumegakure there exist a renowned clan known as Nekoshiro Clan. This clan is small but also very powerful, they're said to be even stronger than Uchiha Clan of Konohagakure. Tsumegakure have a small Ninja Academy and in this building, we can see some children who will be ninja in the future. There was one child who was very nervous.

This kid had red spiky hair, green eyes and tanned skin and he was dressed in brown t-shirt and green shorts. That kid had a reason to be nervous. This was his graduation day

"Damn, I wonder if I can pass" this child said.

"Don't worry Hyohito, you will be fine" another child said.

"Damn it Tetsuga, you should know that I suck at Transformation Technique" Hyohito said.

"I know, but I think they will let you pass, after all, you're Rookie Number 1 this year" Tetsuga said.

This another kid was Tetsuga, one of Hyohitos classmates. He had auburn hair and black eyes. He had dressed in blue t-shirt and red shorts

"Just hope your own graduation, after all, you're the dead-last this year" Hyohito said.

"You just watch, Nekoshiro, I will be the strongest ninja in Tsumegakure and when I do that, you

will get on your knees in front of me" Tetsuga yelled.

" Yeah, like that would happen" Hyohito said calmly

" What the hell did you say, you stupid cat-looking piece of shit" Tetsuga yelled and grabbed from Hyohitos shirt.

"I said, Yeah, like that would happen" Hyohito said calmly

"You just watch, this year I will beat the crab out of you" Tetsuga yelled

" Tetsuga, stop it! It is not very mature to yell at your classmate" some girl yelled at Tetsuga

" Maneki-chan is right Tetsuga, you act like a kid" Hyohito said

This girl, now known as Maneki, was another of Hyohitos classmates. She had brown hair which reached to her shoulder, brown eyes and he was dressed in red top and green skirt.

Tetsuga let off from Hyohitos shirt and he was now silenced from to the point when they were in the class. There were a teacher who started to talk

"All of you in this class are now in the final test. This test will consist three test. The first one will be written test, the second will be hand-to hand-combat and last will be basic ninjutsu-test" this teacher said.

The first test was not very hard to Hyohito. He had all the basic knowledge like "what is chakra"

"name all the ninjutsu-types".

When class had a brake between the written test and taijutsu-test, the class had received their papers. Then Tetsuga ran towards Hyohito and yelled:

"Hey Hyohito, how many scores!?"

"100 out of 100" Hyohito said.

"Whaaaaat!?" Tetsuga yelled, shocked

"100 out of 100"Hyohito said

"Damn, I only got 79 out of 100" Tetsuga said as tears comically runs in his face

"Well, your test is not so bad that you have to cry" Hyohito stated calmly

15 minutes later

Hyohito was alongside his classmates in Academys yard.

"Now we will start the second test, taijutsu-test. In this test you have to fight against chuunin and

you have to trade at least one blow" teacher said.

"Heh, easy cake" Hyohito thought.

When Hyohitos turn finally come, Hyohito walked into ring

"You can do it Hyohito-san!" Hyohitos fan-girls yelled

"Are you ready?" chuunin asked

" The question is, are you ready?" Hyohito said mockingly

When the bell rings, the match started. Hyohito ran towards chuunin and then he kicked this chuunin right into face. The chuunin fall back and Hyohito roundhouse-kicked him. Chuunin tried to hit Hyohito, but he avoided them all. Then, all of a sudden, Hyohito knee-kicked chuunin into his stomach and then punched him into face. Chuunin falled into ground and Hyohito jumped on top of him. Then the bell rings again

"Time's up, the match is over" teacher yelled

Everyone started to cheer as they saw Hyohitos match, well, all cheered except Tetsuga

"Damn, he's strong... I have to train even harder to beat him" Tetsuga thought

About 10 minutes later

Maneki walked towards Hyohito to cheer him.

"Hyohito, that match was awesome" Maneki stated

" Come on, you were not bad either, at least you managed to hit chuunin twice" Hyohito said

" I know, but I got beaten pretty badly, that chuunin didn't hit you even once" Maneki said.

" Nah, I got lucky" Hyohito stated as he walked towards class.

5 minutes later

When the final test begun, Hyohito was very nervous.

"Damn. How I can pass this. Trasformation Technique is my weakness" Hyohito thought

"We will now start our last test, when we call you, please enter to the next class.

Several minutes later, came Hyohitos turn. Hyohito was sweating cold sweat

" I will now throw kunais at you, you have to avoid them with Body Replacement Technique,

got it" teacher asked.

"Yeah" Hyohito said calmly, althought on the inside, he was sweating

Teacher throw kunais at Hyohito and it seems they got their target. But all of a sudden, Hyohito was replaced by block of wood.

"Good job, you passed first phrase"teacher said

" The next one will be Clone Jutsu" teacher said

Hyohito stand calmly at his place and cathered chakra and then there were a buff of smoke and

6 perfect clones appeared.

"Very good, you passed second phrase"teacher said

"The last one will be Transformation Jutsu"teacher said

Hyohito shocked. His greatest fear have come to alive

"Damn, my weakness"Hyohito nearly screamed like little girl

Hyohito calmed himself and tried to master Transformation Jutsu. There were buff of smoke, and

then there were Hyohito transformed into teacher. Except this fake-teacher still got Hyohitos clothes.

Teacher siched and said "I'm afraid I can't pass you"

"Noooooooooooooooooooo!" Hyohito screamed inside his mind.

Teacher continued "But your overall score is the highest so-far and you have been excellent student so i think i'll pass you"

Hyohito shocked and nearly started to cry. "Thank you. Thank you sensei!" Hyohito cried and run to hug his sensei

"Your adventure have just begun Hyohito"teacher thought while he hugged him

2 minutes later

In the academys yard we can see Hyohitos parents Toramaru and Chiita Nekoshiro.

Toramaru was like spitting image of Hyohito. He also had red spiky hair and green eyes. Toramaru

was dressed in Tsumegakures official Jounin-uniform which had brown shirt, brown pants and red flak jacket. Chiita had black shoulder-length hair, black eyes and he was dressed in a simple green dress.

"Damn, I wonder if Hyohito passed the exam" Toramaru said nervously

"Don't worry, I'm sure Hyohito passed, after all, you were the one who trained him" Chiita said

"You're right, Hyohito was Rookie Number 1, he have to pass" Toramaru stated

Soon they saw Hyohito running towards them and yelling happily

" Mom, dad, I passed, I passed!" Hyohito yelled with big smile.

Hyohito showed his new forehead protector which was brown and it has a symbol that resembles a cat claw.

Toramaru tapped his sons head and said "Congratulations Hyohito, you're ninja now"

**CHAPTER 1. END**

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	2. Chapter 2:Are You Worth To Be Ninja

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto. Naruto is owned by Kishimoto Masashi. I only own my Own Characters (OC)

**CHAPTER 2. ARE YOU WORTH TO BE NINJA**

**NEKOSHIRO HYOHITO: 9 YO**

**TETSUGA: 9 YO**

**MANEKI: 9 YO**

**NEKOSHIRO TORAMARU: 36 YO**

**NEKOSHIRO CHIITA: 34 YO**

**NEKOSHIRO SHINKU: 38 YO**

**NEKOSHIRO MUKASHKU: 59 YO**

Hyohito awaked in his bed. He was still wearing that forehead protector. Hyohito dressed in his new uniform. Now he had green pants and dark brown shirt with long sleeves. In back of his shirt had a kanji Shinobi. After dressing up Hyohito walked down stairs as he see his father and mother alongside with other Nekoshiro clan members.

"Three Hooray for Hyohito" said Mukashku Nekoshiro

Mukashku is Nekoshiro clans elder and current leader. He is also Hyohitos grandfather.

"Hooray, !" everybody cheer

"What was that for" Hyohito asked casually

"That was to celebrate your graduation" explained Toramaru

"Sorry but I have no time to celebrate, I must hurry to academy" Hyohito said as he leaved from his home. Hyohito's home was huge. That huge house was called Claw Mansion and it is the main place for Nekoshiro clan

Couple minutes later

Hyohito runned towards academy. Then he saw Tetsuga and stopped. Then Tetsuga saw Hyohito.

Hyohito and Tetsuga looked eachother straight into eyes

"Tetsuga" Hyohito said

"Hyohito" said Tetsuga

"Wanna race?" Hyohito asked

"Why not" Tetsuga said and then boys started to run towards the academy

At the same time in Academy

Maneki was sitting in her usual spot thinking "I wonder if I would be in the same team with Hyohito"

Soon the door were slammed open and Hyohito and Tetsuga came inside.

"I'm first!" They both yelled

"Actually you were there exactly at the same time" Maneki stated

"What!?" both boys yelled

"Next time I will beat you to pulp" Tetsuga said to Hyohito

" Try to beat training dummy first" Hyohito said mockingly as he sat next to Maneki.

Soon class teacher came and announced "Congratulations to all of you, you all have gratuated from academy. You will meet your jounin-sensei soon but before it we will split your into teams."

After 3 not important teams teacher finally calls Hyohitos name

"Team 4, members, Nekoshiro Hyohito,Zou Maneki...

"Well, Maneki-chan is nice person" Hyohito thought

"I-i'm in the same team as Hyohito-san, I'm glad"Maneki thought as blush appeared in his face

"...and Kankaku Tetsuga"

"Oh no, not him, anyone but not him" Hyohito tought depressed

"Oh no, now Hyohito-san will be angry all the time"Maneki thought

"Heh, now I really have a chance to beat him" Tetsuga thought smirking.

"Okay everybody, wait here, your jounin-senseis will be soon here"teacher said

15 minutes later

Hyohito, Tetsuga and Maneki were waiting for their jounin-sensei. Tetsuga was walking at the circle, while Hyohito and Maneki were sitting in a table

"Damn it, sensei is late" Tetsuga said loud

"Just wait, he'll be there" Hyohito said

" He is supposed to be jounin, how can he be late?" Tetsuga asked

"Maybe he is late in purpose and wanna test our nerves" Maneki stated

" You might be right Maneki-chan, that would be just like sensei" Hyohito said

"What, do you know our sensei already" Maneki asked

" Pretty well" Hyohito said

5 more minutes later

Hyohito, Tetsuga and Maneki watched at the door as it opened and some man walk inside. This man

had black hair which reached to his back, brown eyes and official Tsumegakure jounin-uniform.

"Hello uncle"said Hyohito

"Hello Hyohito. Everyone of you, meet me at the Nezumi Forest. You have 30 minutes"Hyohitos uncle said and disappeared using Body Flicker Jutsu

"Uncle? Is that guy your uncle?" Tetsuga asked from Hyohito

"Unfortunately" Hyohito answered

30 minutes later at Nezumi Forest

Team 4 were deep in the forest. Genin trio were sitting in top of tree stones, while jounin was standing in front of them.

" Let's start with introducing ourselves. Tell me your names, likes, dislikes, dreams, hobbies,staff like that you know." unnamed jounin said

Why don't you introduce yourself to us first? Maneki asked

"Why not..." jounin started "My name is Nekoshiro Shinku, I like various things, I hate Uchiha clan

and dogs, I don't have dreams, my hobbies are training and as you now know, I'm Hyohitos uncle."

"Okay girl with brown hair, introduce yourself" Shinku ordered

" O-okay. My name is Zou Maneki, things I like..." Maneki watched Hyohito briefly and blushes

"... are cats and everything cute, what I hate is mean peoples, my dream is to have a family, my hobbies include collecting flowers and gardening"

"Okay, then the kid with auburn hair" Shinku said

" My name is Kankaku Tetsuga, I like to read comics, I dislike peoples who act like they

own a world (Glare at Hyohito), my dream is to become strong and acknowledged ninja, my hobbies are reading comics and race-challenges."

"Okay, you're last Hyohito" Shinku said

"My name is Nekoshiro Hyohito, I like my homevillage and my clan, I hate Uchiha Clan and their Sharingan, my dream, no, my ambition is to restore my clan and clean its name, my hobbies are training and meditation."

"Okay now that you have introduced yourself, we can go to next phrase" Shinku said

"I know what you mean uncle, you wanna test our abilities" Hyohito said

"That's right, how did you know?" Shinku asked

"I know you pretty well since we are relatives" Hyohito answered

"Well, anyway we will move towards Nezumi Forests Predators Training-Ground" Shinku said

5 minutes later in Predators Training-Ground

Team 4 arrived to Predators Training-Ground. There were huge statue wich greatly resembled

tiger and there were many training dummies and several traps.

"As you know, Nekoshiro clan have used this place as their training place for generations. Today, I'm gonna test your abilities" Shinku said

"But why do you wanna test our abilities, we already graduated from academy" Maneki asked

"It's very simple. As you know, Konoha use different manner than us. In Konoha, jounin-senseis make decision who will graduate from academy and who will not. But our village is small and we can't afford to lose any of you. That's why I wanna test you. I wanna see are you skilled enouch to do C-ranking missions."

"What!? I have trained many years! I'm good enough to be ninja!" Tetsuga yelled

"Yes, you have trained but that doesn't mean you're good ninja. But enough of that. Do you see that altar behind me. Your mission is to get that altar. But in order to get in to altar you must first defeat me."

"Heh, I'll beat you before you even know it" Tetsuga said

"Split" Shinku yelled and Hyohito and Maneki teleported away but Tetsuga stayed.

"Heh, now it's just you and me" Tetsuga said

"Maybe you should go back to academy to learn shinobi rules" Shinku said mockingly

This enraged Tetsuga and he rushed towards Shinku with his kunai. But unfortunately Shinku blogged his attack with hand

"First Rule: A Shinobi must be calm in any situation" Shinku said and then he hit Tetsuga in face.

Tetsuga falled back.

Shinku teleported behind Tetsugas back and said "Second Rule: Shinobi must never let enemy get behind shinobis back"

After that he kicked Tetsuga, nearly breaking his back. Tetsuga was lying into ground, thinking

"Damn, I can't let him beat me, I must show him that I'm strong"

Then he proceeded to get up but he couldn't find Shinku anymore. Then he heard a yell

"_Earth Release: Double Suicide Decapitation Technique_!" Suddenly a hand appeared from the ground and grabbed from Tetsugas was pulled into the his head was above ground. He couldn't move at all. Then he saw Shinku right in front of him.

"Third Rule: Shinobi must prepare before it's too late" Shinku said

"You son of a bitch, let me out of here" Tetsuga yelled

"While you're calming down here, I can go and try to find Hyohito and Maneki" Shinku said and then he make a hand seals and yelled

"_Shadow Clone Technique_" and a perfect Shinku's replica appeared and go to find others while real Shinku stayed next to Tetsuga

"While we're here alone maybe I can tell you something about Shinobi Rules" Shinku said smirking.

"Nooooooooooo!" Tetsuga yelled

Meanwhile Hyohito was hiding in bushes

"Damn, uncle beated Tetsuga so easily. I must think a plan and quick"Hyohito thought

"Maybe I can use _Hiding with Camouflage Technique_ and _Flight Technique_ together to get to altar without uncle noticing me. Damn, I'm smart" Hyohito thought as he turned invisible and started to fly towards the altar. Shinku just stood near the altar.

"I have to say, Hyohito is smart, but unfortunately not smart enough" Shinku said as he throw kunai

at Hyohito. Hyohito falled to the ground and he turned visible.

"W-what. How did you saw me? I was invisible and I didn't make any noises" Hyohito said as he was shocked that Shinku noticed him.

"Fourth Rule: A shinobi must see the hidden meanings within the hidden meanings. Using _Hiding with Camouflage Technique_ and _Flight Technique_ was a smart move but..."

"But what?" Hyohito asked

" ...you didn't know that I'm sensor ninja. I simply sensed your chakra" Shinku said

"God damn it!" Hyohito yelled frustrated

"By now, I think my clone have already captured Maneki as well, so it's just you and me Hyohito"

Shinku said

"Damn, I got to go and rescue her" Hyohito thought and fled. Shinku was still standing the same place thinking. Tetsuga was still stugged to the ground

"That was a very smart move, Hyohito, I think you can surpass your father" Shinku thought

Meanwhile Maneki was in trouble. Shinku's clone had just captured her. Maneki was tied with rope to tree.

"God damn it sensei, let me out!" Maneki yelled

"Whoa, I didn't know you can scream that loud" Shinku's clone said

Soon Hyohito arrived and tried to throw a kunai at clone but clone dodged it.

"You're attacking straight. Are you out of ideas?" clone asked.

"I'm never out of ideas" Hyohito said and suddenly Hyohitos clone attacked behind Shinku's clone.

Fake-Hyohito grabbed Fake-Shinku from the arms and that's how he prevented Shinku's clone movements. Then real Hyohito throw kunai at Fake-Shinku and clone disappeared

Meanwhile Shinku was still close at altar talking to Tetsuga about Shinobi Rules when he noticed that his clone had disappeared

" It seems that Hyohito managed to destroy my clone" Shinku thought

Couple minutes later

Hyohito arrived to the altar where Shinku was waiting (and Tetsuga was still in the ground"

"So you managed to free Maneki" Shinku asked

"Yes, and now I'll fight against you"Hyohito said and started to attack.

Hyohito tried to hit Shinku with his kunai multiple times but Shinku always blogged them. When Shinku blogged Hyohitos last attack, white smokecloud appeared and Shinku shocked to see Hyohito and Maneki at the same time. Hyohito and Maneki managed to kick Shinku and when Shinku falled, Hyohito took this opportunity and got Tetsuga out of ground.

Shinku got up and said "I see, you and Maneki used combination transformation. Have to say, pretty good plan"

(Flashback, few minutes earlier)

Meanwhile Hyohito had freed Maneki and started to explain the situation

"The thing is that we can't beat Shinku alone" Hyohito explained

"So you're saying that we should cooperate?"Maneki asked

"That's right. Do you know _Combination Transformation?" _Hyohito asked

"You mean technique where two users transformate into one being?" Maneki asked

"Yes. But I'm not good at transformation techniques so you need to do hand seals while I provide chakra."Hyohito said

"Okay, let's do this!"Maneki said as they transformed into Hyohito.

"Okay, let's go to save Tetsuga"Hyohito said

(Flashback end)

"Got to say, Hyohito, you got skills, you could be a kage someday"Shinku said

"Unortunately I don't wanna be kage" Hyohito said as genin trio fled and hide somewhere.

When genin trio finded a shelter they started to make a plan.

"If we wanna beat Shinku-sensei, we must cooperate and we must cooperate perfectly"Hyohito said.

"What, I don't wanna cooperate with you, I don't even like you!"Tetsuga yelled

"Listen, you idiot! If we don't cooperate we aren't able to beat sensei, and you will never be a great ninja you wanna be! Is that what you want?!"Hyohito yelled back

Tetsuga thought a few second and then he said "Okay, I will cooperate with you, but only this once"

Few minutes later

Genin trio walked towards the altar where Shinku was sitting. Shinku looked at them and then he said.

"It seems you're going to take me out together. Nice"

All genins took fuma-shuriken and throwed them towards Shinku. Shinku was shocked

"Damn I can't grab those things, I must dodge them all"

When the first shuriken flied towards Shinku managed to dodge it by jumping. The other shurikens

Shinku dodged by using _Body Replacement Technique. _Before Shinku landed, he saw Hyohito and Tetsuga doing hand seals.

"_Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Fire Technique_"Hyohito yelled as he created a volley of small fireballs which flies towards Shinku.

"_Wind Release: Great Breakthrough_" Tetsuga yelled as he created a gust of wind.

When Tetsugas Wind Release technique conjucted with Hyohitos Fire Releas technique, those fireballs got a lot bigger than normal. Those huge fireballs hitted to the ground. Shinku was seen about two meters away thinking "Fuck, it was a miracle that those didn't hit on me"

When Shinku looked at genin trio he saw that they disappeared with a buff of smoke.

"What?!" Shinku yelled and watched behind him. Those three fuma shurikens were at the altar and suddenly they transformed. Then he saw Hyohito, Tetsuga and Maneki at the place of Shurikens.

Shinku was shocked and he think "They must have been transformed into fuma-shurikens berore they even came here. And their clones throwed them at the altar. It have been proved then"

Shinku turned to face his students and said to them. "I must say I'm suprised, you three fooled me completetly. I have been ninja over twenty year, and if I have learned something, I have learned that

the keyword to be great ninja is cooperation.

"Cooperation?"Genins asked

"That's right. One goldcoin is more valuable than one coppercoin. However if we have enough coppercoins, those coppercoins will be more valuable than one goldcoin. Do you know what I mean?" Shinku said

"Yes, sensei!" genins yelled at the same time

"There is a question: Are you worth to be ninja? My answer is yes. You pass." Shinku said

Genins started to cheer and with their faces, it was very obvious that they were happy

"We will start our first mission tomorrow, be ready" Shinku said as he started to walk away from his students. As he walked he thought"Those guys will be something great someday"

**CHAPTER 2. END**

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	3. Chapter 3:Reguest From Hokage

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto. Naruto is owned by Kishimoto Masashi. I only own my Own Characters (OC)

**CHAPTER 3. REGUEST FROM HOKAGE-SAMA**

**NEKOSHIRO HYOHITO: 10 YO**

**TETSUGA: 10 YO**

**MANEKI: 10 YO**

**NEKOSHIRO TORAMARU: 37 YO**

**NEKOSHIRO CHIITA: 35 YO**

**NEKOSHIRO SHINKU: 39 YO**

**NEKOSHIRO MUKASHKU: 60 YO**

**NAMIKAZE MINATO: 27 YO**

**UZUMAKI KUSHINA: 27 YO **

**UZUMAKI NARUTO: 2 MONTHS LEFT BEFORE HE WILL BORN**

**HATAKE KAKASHI: 14 YO **

**MIGHT GUY: 14 YO**

It was a warm morning in Tsumegakure. Shops were opening and birds were singing.

At the same time, we can see two young genin practising their ninja skills. Those two ninjas were

Hyohito and Tetsuga. In the past year, their teamwork have greatly improved, right now Hyohito was teaching some of his techniques to Tetsuga.

"_Phantom Fist_" Hyohito yelled and he punched tree, destroying it. Pieces of tree flied over ten meter radius and Hyohito stopped. This tree was destroyed completetly.

"Wow, that was awesome, that tree is now bunch of toothpicks!" Tetsuga cheered

"Now you try the same" Hyohito said

Tetsuga concentrated his chakra into his right fist and when he was ready he punched tree. Pieces of tree flied all over the place and suddenly Tetsuga stopped his move. Tree was not destroyed completetly but there was a big hole in it, about a size of football.

"Not bad from beginner" Hyohito said as he was watching

"Just watch, I'll be better than you in no time" Tetsuga said pointing Hyohito

"It's true that you've gotten better, but so do I" Hyohito said smirking

"Then I just train even more..." Tetsuga said but Hyohito stopped his speech

"Better not, if you train anymore than that you're gonna die due to exhaustion"

"I maked a promise when I first met you. I will not die before I'm better than you" Tetsuga said

"Well, I don't think you're gonna live 5000 years" Hyohito said laughing

"Damn you, stop playing with me!"Tetsuga yelled

Soon Maneki arrived at training-ground. She looked very nervous and exhausted due to running.

"Maneki, why are you so busy. Did something bad happened?"Hyohito asked conserned

"Sensei wanna meet us all at the Covernment House immediately" Maneki said while she panted

"Then what are we waiting for, let's go guys!" Hyohito said and trio started to run towards the Covernment House. While they were running Hyohito asked from Maneki

"Hey Maneki-chan, did sensei told why he wanna meet us"

"He told something about important mission" Maneki said

"Important mission eh, can day start any better?" Hyohito said smiling

About 5 minutes later 

Team 4 were at the Covernment House waiting orders.

"I'm glad that you're all here. I called you, because I got a important letter from Hokage-sama.

He want us to come to Konoha and meet him personally. " Shinku said while his students nodded.

" If you don't have anything to ask, then lets go. Meet me at the gates in 30 minutes" Shinku ordered

About 10 minutes later

Hyohito was at his room searching for his stuff he will take to his journey

"I can't believe I'm going to meet Minato-san again. It have been over two years since I last saw him. Maybe he will teach me some cool techniques" Hyohito thought

Hyohito searched all his stuff he might need. Kunais, shurikens, medical-pills etc.

Then Hyohito went to talk to his parents. Chita was cooking while Toramaru was reading a book.

"Mom, dad I'm going to ..."

"...go to Konoha to meet Minato. I already know, Shinku told me " Toramaru said without raising his head from the book.

"Damn, this journey was supposed to be a surprise, thanks a lot, uncle" Hyohito thought

"Remember to say hi to Minato from me" Toramaru said

"Yeah I will" Hyohito said as he leaved from mansion.

"It seems Hyohito don't know yet about Kushina's pregnancy" Chita said

"Well, he will know soon" Toramaru said back

About 25 minutes later

Shinku, Hyohito and Maneki were waiting at the Tsumegakure's gates. Tetsuga haven't appeared yet. Hyohito was walking back and forth while Shinku and Maneki were standing calmly

"God damn it, what is keeping so long. Tetsuga should have arrived already" Hyohito murmured

"Be calm Hyohito, he will be there soon" Shinku said

"Be calm?! How can I be calm when that idiot is late! This mission might be extremely important!"

Hyohito yelled

"Don't worry, Konoha is not far away. We have time."Shinku said trying to calm him down

5 more minutes later

Tetsuga finally arrived at the gates while Hyohito was looking at him with strict look.

"You're late, you know" Hyohito said

"I'm sorry, I had a trouble finding my stuff"Tetsuga explained

"You're lying!" Hyohito yelled and squeezed his fist

"Calm down. The most important thing is that he arrived and we can start our journey. Besides it's

better to arrive late than not arriving at all" Shinku said

"Don't try to defend Tetsuga."Hyohito yelled at Shinku

"Let's just start our mission, we will talk about this when we're back home" Shinku said

"Fine" Hyohito said and group started their journey

Team 4 was running towards Konoha when Hyohito shouted

"I can't wait to see Minato-san again Shinku-ojisan. I wonder how he will react when he will see how much I have progressed"

"Well actually, I have told some of it already so there isn't much to surprise him"Shinku said

"Damn it you, ojisan, you weren't supposed to tell about it" Hyohito shouted

"I'm sorry, it just slipped from my mouth" Shinku tried to calm Hyohito

"Hyohito, you know Fourth Hokage?" Tetsuga and Maneki asked simultaneously

"Of course. My father is his old friend. I have known Minato-san ever since I was a little child"  
Hyohito said.

"Just remember to act casually, he's a Hokage now" Shinku told to Hyohito

"Yeah,yeah,I know" Hyohito said as Team 4 continued their journey towards Konoha

About 8 hours later

Team 4 had just arrived to Konoha's gates. There they meet guards, who stopped them.

"What are your business in Konoha" one of the guards asked

"We have come here to talk to Hokage-sama" Shinku told to the guards

"Okay, follow me" guard said and they started to walk towards Hokage Tower.

While walking through Konoha's streets Tetsuga noticed that peoples looked at Shinku and Hyohito with fear in their faces.

"I know that Shinku-sensei and Hyohito are scary-looking, but I don't think that they're that scary"

Tetsuga thought

When Team 4 arrived at Hokage Tower, doorguards escorted them to Hokages room. Doorguard knocked the door and voice said "Come in". Guard opened door and there was large room with lot of windows.

There was a table where some blond-haired man sit. That man is known as Namikaze Minato or as Konoha calls him, The Fourth Hokage. There was also woman with red, long hair. Judging from the size of her stomach it looked like she was pregnant. That woman was Minato's wife, Kushina Uzumaki.

Shinku slowly entered into room and said "It's nice to meet both of you, Minato-san and Kushina-chan"

"It's nice to meet you too Shinku-sama. Have Hyohito-kun arrived aswell" Minato asked

"Yes he's right behind me"Shinku said and Hyohito appeared and runned towards Minato yelling

"Minato-san" and hugged him. Minato hugged Hyohito back and said "It's nice to meet after long time Hyohito-kun".

Hyohito looked at Kushina "Kushina-chan, you've eated too much ramen, you've become fat"

After hearing this, everybody (except Hyohito and Shinku) started to laugh. At the same time Shinku thought "You're stupider than I thought, Hyohito"

"Kushina haven't gained fat, Hyohito-kun, she's pregnant" Minato explained laughing

"Pregnant?! Why haven't you told me about that?!" Hyohito asked

"I thought it would be better if we keep it as surprise" Minato said

"About that baby, do you know its gender already" Shinku asked

"Yes, we're gonna have a baby boy" Kushina answered

"Do you have thinking any name for him"Shinku asked again

"Yes, we decided to name him as Naruto" Kushina answered

"Naruto? Why didn't they choose some cooler name?Like, Menma, for example." Shinku thought

"Kushina-chan you really have eaten too much ramen, you name your son after ramen ingredient"

Hyohito said

"Actually, we didn't name him, Jiraya-sama named him" Minato said

"What, that Perverted Hermit gave him a name?" Hyohito asked

"Yes. We decided to name him after the protagonist of Jiraya-sama's book"Minato answered

"Book? Have Perverted Hermit wrote a book" Hyohito asked

"Yes actually. Its name is ''The Tale of the Utterly Gutsy Shinobi''. You should read it sometime"  
Minato said as he started to search his tablebox and there he found some book which he gave to Hyohito

"Well,thanks" Hyohito said

"Let's go down to business. I called you to here because I have a mission to you." Minato said

"What kind of mission?"Shinku asked

"I want you to go to search Forest of Death. Some of our ninja saw foreign ninjas near that place" Minato said

"Huh, that's a pretty simple mission. Why didn't you hired your own ninjas to do the job? Shinku asked

"Most of our ninjas are already at mission. And I don't think it's gonna be easy mission. My ninjas saw dozen of foreign ninjas." Minato explained

"Dozen? That's a lot of ninjas. Guess that mission is not gonna be so easy as I thought."Shinku said

"You're right. This mission will be B-rank. I want you to search them and take them out."Minato said

"You heard what Hokage said kids, we meet at the gates." Shinku said as they all disappeared from room.

At the gates

Team 4 had arrived at the gates where Shinku was waiting for them.

"Do you have everything you need?" Shinku asked

"Yes sensei" genins said simultaneously

"Then we will go. Everyone, lets go to Forest of Death" Shinku said

About hour later

Team 4 was walking at the road when suddenly Maneki asked "Sensei, what is that Forest of Death"

"Forest of death is a place where Konoha usually keep second phrase of their Chunin Exams, that place is just like its name. There is many traps and dangerous animals. That's why they called it Forest of Death" Shinku explained

At the same time there was someone hiding in the tree. This person had a brown short hair, black eyes and headband which had a Iwagakure symbol. He also had official Iwagakure-ninja's uniform.

"So they send Nekoshiro Shinku and his team after us. This should be interesting." this person thought

While Team 4 was walking, Shinku observed the area. Then he told his team to stop

"I think I sensed unknown chakra" Shinku thought. Then they heard a noise. "_Demon Nails_"

Suddenly thousands of senbons started to fly towards Team 4 but they managed to dodge them all.

"Reveal yourself. I know you are here somewhere!"Shinku ordered

Enemy obeyed the order and revealed himself. Shinku started to speak

"Well, Iwagakure-ninja. I quess you're here to take revenge because of Third Ninja World War"

"You're right. We're gonna kill Fourth Hokage. Because of him, we losed that war" Iwagakure-ninja spoke

"I'm sorry but we can't allow that" Shinku said

"Rock Bullets" Iwagakure-nin shouted as he launched several rockspears towards Shinku. Shinku jumped aside and dodged them. Tetsuga used wire strings to tie opponent. Enemy tried to struggle but then Maneki used _Poison Mist _to paralyse him. After opponent was defenceless Hyohito used _Phantom Fist _to knock him out. When opponent was unconscious Shinku said "Good job everybody, now we can get some information out of him."

They tied Iwagakure-nin into tree and Shinku used _Mind Reading_ to get some information. After several minutes he stopped the technique.

"Okay I got enough information out of him. _Shadow Clone Technique_!" Shinku shouted as he created a copy of himself. The clone grabbed enemy-ninja into his shoulder and started to carrie him towards Konoha.

"My clone will carrie him to Konoha and they will interrogate him. In the mean time we will found some resting place. It will be dark soon." Shinku said

Team 4 found some resting place and they set a camp in this place. When camp was ready Hyohito started to read a book Minato gave him. Hyohito immersed into the book.

Meanwhile in Hyohitos imagination

''Hyohito'' was hiding behind a tree while he heard his opponent shouting

"Why don't you just give up? I'm tired of playing hide and seek"

''Hyohito'' searched his tools. He found two smokebombs. ''Hyohito'' throwed them at the enemy.

Bombs exploded and they covered enemys sight.

"Smokebomb?" Enemy thought. He saw ''Hyohito'' getting near him. There was few clashes and then there was a scream. As smoke started to fade there was ''Hyohito'' on his knees and enemy pointed his knife at Hyohito.

"Give up" Enemy said to ''Hyohito''

"Can I say just one thing? ''Hyohito'' asked

"I don't want to hear it! Now die!" Enemy shouted and pushed ''Hyohito'' against tree

"You should give up..." ''Hyohito'' said as he disappeared. Enemy was shocked as ''Hyohito'' appeared behind him.

"Trying to make me give up." ''Hyohito'' said and hitted enemy into back of his head. Enemy falled into ground.

"Shadow Clone?"Enemy thought

As enemy was laying in the ground he started to speak "Ugh...! E-even if you kill me, another assassin will attack the village... Hehehe... There will be no peace... as long as we live in this accursed world of ninjas."

''Hyohito'' looked at him and started to speak "Then... I will break the curse. If there is such a thing as peace, I will find it. I won't give up."

"Enemy looked at him and asked "Wh-who are you...?"

"My name is... Naruto" ''Hyohito'' said

End of imagination

"So that's why Minato-san decided to name his son as Naruto. I really hope he will grown up to be just like the maincharacter of this book" Hyohito thought smiling

Meanwhile Shinku was sitting in stone when Tetsuga came to same place

"Sensei, can I talk to you" he asked

"Yes, sit down and talk" Shinku answered

" I saw at Konoha that many peoples stared at you and Hyohito fear in their face. Why is that" Tetsuga asked

"You seem not to know about my clans secret powers." Shinku said

"Secret powers...?" Tetsuga asked

"Yes. Nekoshiro clan have a kekkei genkai. That kekkei genkai is called 'Kitora'. That technique allow us to transform into monster-cat. When we are at monstercat-mode we can use powers we can't normally do. However, because of that power, Nekoshiro clan is feared.

"So that's explain why people fear you" Tetsuga said

"Yes. Hyohito is one of the children who have experienced Third Ninja World War. During the battle, he awakened his kekkei genkai. After this incident, he had known as hero of Tsumegakure" Shinku said

"That war must have been traumatising to him" Tetsuga said sad look in his face

"Well, that's true. Many of our clan members died during war. That war is the reason why he want to revive Nekoshiro clan and clean its name" Shinku said

"What does he mean by cleaning its name" Tetsuga asked

"Basically, Hyohito want that other peoples would start to see Nekoshiro clan as equal, not as owner

of terrifying power. We have gained the trust of Tsumegakure, but that's it so far. But, I think Hyohito will eventually gain all peoples trust, I just have that kind of feeling" Shinku said

"One last thing. Why does he hate Uchiha clan?" Tetsuga asked

"Hate towards Uchiha clan have inherited in Nekoshiro Clan. Do you know about ''Era of the Warring States'' Shinku asked

"You mean those past days, when there were no ninja-villages and clans fighted against eachother" Tetsuga answered

"Yes. During that era, Nekoshiro clan fighted against Uchiha clan in several occassions. That is why we don't like Uchiha clan" Shinku explained

"There is one thing I have always hated. I always feel that Hyohito is better than me. He was Rookie Number 1 and he had a lot of admirers while I was Dead-last and no one admired me." Tetsuga said sighing

"You don't need to feel that way. I know that sometimes Hyohito can be a little cocky, but deep in his heart, he sees you as an equal"

"Really, have he said it to you" Tetsuga asked

"Yes. When he's home he always talk about your guts and how you never give up no matter what. I can say that Hyohito admire you as rolemodel" Shinku said

Tetsuga looked at Hyohito who was still reading his book. Tetsuga thought in his mind "Hyohito, what I'm to you?"

About hour later

All members of the Team 4 were sleeping. There were two Iwagakure-ninjas walking towards teams camp. One of those was bald and he was big guy while other had short black hair and he was smaller.

"Do you really think this is a good idea?" smaller one asked

"Yes. If we capture them and take them to leader, he will reward us" big one answered

"Would it be better if we just kill them?" the smaller one asked

"No. If they're alive we can interrogate them. Doing that way, we can get some very good information about Konoha defence and weak points" the big one answered

"I guess you're right" the small one said as they started to get towards Hyohito. When they tried to tie him up, Hyohito suddenly rised and kicked them both in the face. They falled into ground and they saw that other members rised aswell.

"Damn, you weren't sleeping. You were feigning" the big one said

"That's right. And now that you're here, we can start fighting." Hyohito said and then he took some scroll, bit his thumb, did some handseals and slammed his hand into scroll shouting "_Summoning Technique_" There was a puff of smoke and when smoke faded away there was big white tiger in front of Hyohito.

"You called me, Hyohito-san" creature asked

"That's right Byakko-sama. I want you to show those Iwagakure-nins who is a boss" Hyohito said

"Well, I haven't tasted a human flesh for a long time" Byakko said as he licked his lips

Iwagakure-ninjas watched terrified as Byakko attacked. He jumped on top of them and scratched them.

"Oh my god, make it stop! We will do anything! they screamed

"Byakko, stop" Hyohito ordered and Byakko obeyed and stopped scratching them

Those Iwa-nins clothes were ripped onto pieces and they got several scars in their chest. Hyohito walked near them.

"You said you will do anything. I heard you talking about your leader. If you two escort us to your leader, we will not kill you." Hyohito said

"Oh thank you, thank you, we will show you the way" two nins said and falled on their knees and nearly kissed Hyohitos sandals

"Got to say Hyohito that was a very good plan" Shinku said

Hyohito cancelled his Summoning Technique and Byakko returned to his own realm.

"Okay show us the way" Hyohito ordered

"Okay, follow us" Iwa-nins said

About half hour later

Team 4 plus 2 Iwagakure-nin were walking inside of Forest of Death. They avoided many traps while they walked. Soon Iwagakure-nins tolded them to stop.

"Our hide-out is inside that tree" One of the Iwa-nins said and pointed a huge tree.

" How many members do you have" Shinku asked

" Including us there is twenty members" smaller one said

"Twenty? That's more than I excepted. Maybe we need to call some help" Shinku said as he used _Summoning Technique _to summon an eagle. He wrote a letter and gived it to eagle.

"Fly to Konoha and give this to Hokage-sama" Shinku said to eagle. Eagle started to fly towards Konoha a letter tied into its leg.

"Okay, now we just need to wait reinforcements" Shinku said

"Why wouldn't you wait them with us" said a voice and everybody looked up and saw another Iwagakure-ninja. That one was tall man and he had green hair, brown eyes and he had official Iwagakure ninja-uniform.

"It seems you two escorted those here, am I right?" he asked from his fellow ninjas

"We are sorry, Leader-sama, but they maked us to show the way to our hide-out" they said and get onto their knees begging for mercy

"I can't forgive you two for betraying me, I have to punish you." Leader said

"Okay boys, lets take them to our hide-out" Leader said as many other Iwagakure-nins came for hiding and took Team 4 to their hide out.

At the same time in Konoha

Meanwhile, Minato was fighting against every kages worst enemy, paperwork. Everytime Minato got one paper done, there came two new one

"Argh, I hate paperwork" Minato shouted as he was frustrated

"But honey, you have to do it, you're Hokage after all" Kushina said

"Unfortunately you're right" Minato said as he hit his head against table

Soon, Shinkus eagle arrived at Hokage Tower. It chirped and knocked window. Minato opened window and let eagle inside. Minato noticed letter in its leg and thought

"This is Shinkus eagle. Do they have a problem in their mission"

Minato started to read a letter. In the letter was written

"Hokage-sama. We figured out that there's even more enemys than we thought. There is twenty enemy ninja and they're all from Iwagakure. They're here to revenge the loss of war. Send us reinforcements and fast."

"Damn, Iwagakure, I should have know." Minato leaved his office and started to run all over the village. Soon he found two young boys. Another of boys was silver-haired and he had a mask which covered his mouth and he had a Konohas headband which covered his left eye. That boy was Hatake Kakashi. Another boy had black shiny hair, thick eyebrows and green jumpsuit. That boy was Might Guy.

"Kakashi, Guy, I wanna talk to you!" Minato shouted and boys noticed him

"Minato-sensei?" Kakashi thought

"This is an emergency! We need to go to Forest of Death and take out all Iwagakure-nins! We better go fast, there is our allies in trouble!" Minato said

"Yosh, we better go fast, so we can save our youthful allies from trouble!" Guy shouted as he was excited from his new mission

"Good let's go" Minato said and they started to run.

"Hold on guys, we will come to save you" Minato thought as he runned

**CHAPTER 3. END**

**TO BE CONTINUED**


End file.
